


I am Damaged

by BlazGear



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Chapter 5 Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: Sometimes love hurts more than it heals.





	

You have been found out.. of course, you'd have jumped in if you hadn't been.. this was all to protect her after all. Besides, if you win, then you'd just die from your disease anyways.. and it would be a waste for that to happen..

She's crying.. she tried to protect YOU.. doesn't want YOU to die, despite knowing.. she's crying for you.. and you regret this for the first time since you've done it.. but it is too late, punishment waits..

You're put in a rocket.. all of them are twists on the talent of the killer.. it's what they do. But, at least this familiar thing will kill you, you won't have to see her cry. But... you want to see her. But it's too late, it's blasting off and... going downward... getting hotter through the core, and... into space..

It's just like you imagined it... beautiful and infinite... it's just a shame you never got to bring her here, show her what's you worked so hard to reach.. but your time is up. The world is fading, and all you can do is cough for the last time.. and fall to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Insert DYING SCREAMS here.


End file.
